Dante Alozade
Dante Alozade (ダンテ·そそる, Arouzarde Dante), his real name being Dante Alighieri (ダンテ·アリギエリ, Arigrieri Dante), is a young teen who is the former heir to the throne in his home country of Infernius. Seeing the evils that the country's current king, his father, Ignatius Alighieri, has committed against its people and the lands surrounding it, he defected one night without anyone noticing. He soon joined a rebel army in order to fight back against the tyranny of his father. He's is the main character of the story, Fairy Tail: Tales of the Forgotten. In it, he experiences the ways of the world outside his kingdom. Because of his magical prowess and feats he's done in the name of the rebel army, he's known as Dante of the Revolution(革命のダンテ, Kakumei no dante). It's also known that he's an accomplished novelist, writing many series-hits that's known all over the world, many inspired by the missions he partakes in. As the main protagonist, Dante's point-of-views allows the reader to experience the many conflicting emotions of the characters in the world of the story, giving them a sensation comparable no other. Because of his past, his kind nature, his leadership, his desire to be a just king, and his need to help others around him, even if it means putting his life on the line, he has unknowingly attracted the friendships and love interests of various characters in the series, whether minor or major, or changed the world views of others in a positive light, sympathizing with him and joining his cause. This reference has been jokingly made by his older brother Erebus, stating that his life is like that of a typical hero in some tale, always paving a way to new possibilities to many new horizons. Appearence Personality Background Synopsis Equipment Magics & Abilities Physical Prowess Magical Prowess Quotes Behind the Scenes Trivia *''"Shall we begin gentleman."'' - One of Dante's pre-battle catchphrases. *''"Well, well, well. Look what the cat threw up in the litterbox."'' - Dante talking about his rival. *''"I am many things. A revolutionary. A story-teller. A writer. But above all, you can call me your liberator."'' - Dante to a little girl he saves during one of his missions. *''"I wonder what I should do today?"'' - Dante pondering about his day. *''"....Do you what the gravest sin in this world is? I'll tell you. It's damaging the world's most sacred treasures - children. Children are the future of the world. They are what we leave behind to take care of the world when we leave it. Should you trample on that treasure, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT SIN WITH YOUR WRETCHED LIFE!!!!!!!"'' - Dante to his most fiercest enemy. *''"Escape? Why that's my favorite two-syllable word."'' - Dante talking to one of his comrades on a retreat plan. *''"I wonder what I should write about this time?"'' - Dante pondering on what to write *''"Do I really need a special reason to save lives? If I do, please enlighten me."'' - Dante saving his commander and friend. *''"Tch. to think that he forgot the most basic rule of combat. Well, it's his fault for forgetting. Not my problem."'' - Dante talking about one of the enemy's tactics during battle. *''"Believe in me and you will find your way. I will never fail fail you. I will always have your back. If you trust me, you won't regret it"'' - Dante to his comrades. *''"The mind should be pure, uncontaminated by self-serving distortions and preconceived ideas. The mind should be flexible, able to change shape according to the situation without resorting to rote learning. Water is pure and flexible."'' - Dante remembering the teachings his tutor had taught him. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Fairy Tail: Tales of the Forgotten Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Articles in process Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Sword User Category:Original Characters